Time After Time
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In my version of the beginning of the Green Lanterns' way, the only thing they have to fear are their own commanders. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and action.


Time After Time: A Green Lantern Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about the origins of the Green Lantern Corp and the first human Green Lantern, it's recommended that you do before reading this fanfiction. Although it isn't required, this fanfiction does draw on DC Comics before Crisis on Infinite Earths and on the two Green Lantern animated movies. So if you want to read about either or both versions, you can look up either or both on one or more wikis with Green Lantern information.

In the Beginning of Everything…

Liquid like yellow tubes are constantly moving across circular light blue room after circular light blue room, as though they have a mind of their own. A particular grayish blue humanoid figure with short black hair in a liquid like dark yellow and dark purple shapechanging bodysuit runs fast for the nearest yellow wall tubing. This figure by the name of Krona mutters to himself, "blasted Oans!" Around him are detailed holographic displays of the universe itself, rapidly blinking off as a security precaution.

Dark yellow energy balls come flying at Krona in all directions from the liquid like wall tubing around him, but he thinks to his liquid like bodysuit to turn into a lightning rod shape that makes the energy balls become part of his bodysuit's extended arms and legs. Several humanoid shadows come around the corner of a circular old fashioned bank vault like opening. One of the shadows call out, "stop him!"

Suddenly, two significant chunks of the wall tubing reveal itself to be what seems to be animated liquid like dark yellow bodiless bodysuits. They tackle Krona from above against the light blue floor, dazing him in surprise. He struggles to shake the bodiless bodysuits away, but they start wrapping their growing tentacle shaped arms around his bodysuit to absorb more and more of all of his astral energy inside and out. Krona cries out in incomprehensible anger as the energy of his very spirit is being drained.

Seconds away from unconsciousness though, he physically pulls in both bodiless bodysuits as though they are massive energy balls themselves. They both shriek in defiance, but are absorbed into Krona to the point of him giving off blinding bright yellow light.

Krona chuckles a little, "surely you can't ignore my willpower now." He punches and kicks every incoming shadow around him in a fury of energy, bodiless bodysuit or not.

They all fall to the floor, struggling to get up in groans.

Krona declares, "in brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my inner light!" At the same time, he with many extended tentacle shaped arms pulls in his generated bright light energy to turn his bodysuit into a dark purple room sized old fashioned styled train lantern. This lantern keeps building up with more and more constantly regenerating bright light, destroying shadows after shadows from room to room. Simultaneously, the lantern battery pulls into itself a nearby glow ball like orb with a centered light green stripe. This orb is called the Continuum Orb.

Incomprehensible echoes of intermixed voices and afterimages spread across the shaking and rumbling planets and gas giants in the space-time continuum. The lantern battery changes color from dark purple to dark green. The glow ball like orb is beginning to be absorbed into Krona.

He chuckles hard with laughter of triumph, until he realizes that the shadows within the green Power Battery are being powered the exact same way back to full power. Krona cries out, "no!" By strength in numbers, the shadows with him including bodiless bodysuits drain him to unconsciousness. The shadows together use their extended energy arms to quickly push the glow ball orb together, despite there being pieces in the shape of a symbolic overhead lantern picture still floating around in the Power Battery's light.

Along with the very complex echoes, Krona's body is trapped inside the orb as a result. As the inner light of the green Power Battery gets pulled into the orb with Krona, most of the shadows are revealed to be grayish blue humanoid beings with varying hair and color varied astral energy bodysuits.

A second Oan laughs evilly, "Krona may be gone…but we true Guardians of the Universe can still find potential in this energy construct."

At least several billions of years later…

A hundred or so aliens dressed in black and green bodysuits and wearing dark green on white outlined overhead lantern patterned rings charge for a volcanic planet. Most of them hesitate though, because the Guardians of the Universe from who knows where have their voices echoing through these aliens' heads. These aliens are Green Lanterns.

One of the humanoid Green Lantern hesitators with pink and dark brown swirled pig styled stone like skin named Kilowog thinks back to a astral energy protected Guardian of the Universe, "so we're cleaning up the Parallax's mess again, huh?"

The hairless guardian Oan with a fully dark orange energy bodysuit thinking to him shouts, "did I give you permission to Poozer think?!"

Ten other Green Lantern hesitators think voice their own objections. One of them is a human with medium dark brown hair and a green eye mask by the name of Hal Jordan, who remarks somewhat sarcastically, "careful. Insulting your own scouts can produce a thought feedback loop."

Then a guardian Oan speaks through a slightly pale red skinned humanoid alien with frontless medium black hair by the name of Sinestro, "enough Poozer think!" Four of the objectors and twenty more of the hesitators are simply trapped in a large green energy bubble to be hurled into the orbit of the nearest star.

They scream in terror as they are discarded like candy wrappers.

Sinestro pushes of his own will, "anyone else want to find a star of their own?! No? Good. Let's move!" With him as the apparent leader of this force of Green Lanterns, most of them are too scared to challenge him. Hal with the other five Green Lantern objectors glare at Sinestro. They move with the others anyway as Sinestro glares back at Hal in particular.

Simultaneously, on the planet's surface…

Above underground lava tube systems, volcanoes erupt constantly. Colorful hot air balloon like containers catch the lava and the volcanic gases from the eruptions. The excess of volcanic gas and lava comes out through ventilation lava tubes over mountainous terrain. The caught lava and volcanic gases go through lava tubes in the back to power the resident aliens' underground rock carved house complexes below.

Unfortunately, the eruption catcher containers are blowing up like popping balloons. Ghostly yellow bodiless energy bodysuits with their energy legs turned into wheelless skateboard hovercraft fly from eruption catcher container to eruption catcher container, blasting them to pieces with yellow energy. Red hot rock like hairless humanoid beings generating dark red energy flames from within are blasting back at then exploding bodiless bodysuits. The fiery rock aliens seem to be winning with their reinforcements, despite facing energy blasts that can destroy them.

Several of them shout in alien, "keep it coming! Fire everything!"

The bodiless bodysuits think to a golden brown long haired guardian Oan with a dark blue and dark purple energy bodysuit, "without the Green Lanterns, the Purification of Sector 666 will fail."

The guardian Oan insists, "hundreds of Green Lanterns are spreading across the sector in a matter of seconds. This purification will succeed…or you Parallax will have to answer to us!"

The Parallax responds strangely, "yes, Guardians." Dozens of Parallax explode. Only ten or so fiery rock beings get destroyed. The Green Lantern team led by Sinestro enters the planet's grayish black atmosphere, with their cosmically Power Battery powered rings giving them glowing green auras for atmospheric protection. On the way down, Hal uses his ring's power to shine a green focused searchlight beam through the gas.

Sinestro shouts, "we already scanned the planet, Hal! Get back in…!"

But Hal doesn't listen, using it to show to the still nervous Green Lanterns around him what is going on on the surface. He points out, "they're defenders…not attackers. And I had just about enough of these so called Guardians!" This gives the Green Lantern team here pause.

A bald and slightly pale red skinned humanoid alien by the name of Abin Sur reflects with a heavy sigh, "we may not like it, but we have to follow our duty for the greater good!" Sinestro along with thirty eight or so other Green Lanterns agree with him.

A dark purple skinned humanoid alien with a green eye mask and long dark red hair of tentacle thickness by the name of Laira shouts back, "says you, spiritless energy constructs! Who still thinks we should follow such Guardians?" Intriguingly, the Guardians of the Universe don't respond. Instead, the Green Lanterns briefly feel a shockwave of cries of fallen Guardians echoing telepathically through them. A humanoid alien with pink skin and long dark gray hair by the name of Boodikka alongside thirty two or so other Green Lanterns agree with Laira and Hal.

Kilowog chuckles a little, "finally, we're using the old senses. Let's take down these Poozers!" In seconds, Kilowog, Hal, Laira and Boodikka's forces glowing in bright white light lead a attack against Sinestro and Abin Sur's forces. Green energy balls aplenty are launched from both forces' astral power like astral energy dodgeball. Astral green energy bubbles also reactively go up from both forces in hopes of protecting themselves.

Kilowog and Laira use their astral energy to create green astral energy laser cannons and green astral energy tentacles, destroying several of Sinestro's then screaming Green Lanterns. Boodikka in unleashed fury launches green astral giant humanoid hands all around her, coming after many of Sinestro's Green Lanterns like missiles.

Hal angrily battle cry charges right for Sinestro, using his astral energy to surround himself in a green energy missile shell. With great concentration over his greatly mixed reluctance, Abin Sur uses his astral energy to make a web of green astral seatbelt styled straps. They wrap tightly around fifteen of Hal's Green Lanterns and most of the energy constructs from the opposition, crushing them to destruction.

Sinestro slightly laughs, "I can't wait to destroy you."

Simultaneously, across the universe…

Many very similar battles are taking place with white glowing aura and green glowing aura Green Lanterns on opposing sides. In sync with these growing battles, Krona's voice telepathically spreads across the white aura covered Green Lanterns' minds, "in brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sights. Let those who worship evil's might beware our power, Green Lanterns' light!"

Simultaneously, on the surfaces of the mentioned planet of the fiery rock beings and of at least thousands of other worlds…

Two thousand Guardians of the Universe are appearing from within the Parallax's bodiless forms. In their mostly dark yellow giant sized hybrid energy constructs, they blast at and charge into hundreds if not thousands of civilizations in battle crying desperation to have the upper hand. The fiery rock beings and other aliens in those civilizations begin falling by the millions, crying out desperately for hope.

Many of the Guardians of the Universe telepathically sigh hard in the midst of their destructive path, "must we do everything…?! On second thought… True Green Lanterns, strike true on the true pretenders: Together, we'll fulfill the Parallax's duty forever more!" Their telepathic message spreads to Sinestro's Green Lanterns and to the other green aura covered Green Lanterns on Sinestro's side.

Back above thousands of worlds…

In the midst of the ongoing power struggle, green glowing and white glowing Green Lanterns begin figuratively falling back fast to the starry cosmos above. They start getting further and further away from the atmospheres below them. That is, besides a collective few from each of the now divided original Green Lantern teams. Sinestro and Hal have a stronger focus on each other than the other Green Lanterns on their own sides.

Hal comes out of his energy construct blasted to destruction to punch Sinestro backwards in the chest. Sinestro angrily uses his astral energy to launch a swarm of green astral flies at Hal, who counteracts the swarm with green astral oil like insect repellant to destroy it. Sinestro spin kicks Hal to the side in his side, making Hal cough hard as he falls further into the atmosphere. Hal's bright white aura and flying ability flicker. Sinestro launches astral green medical needles at falling Hal. Hal screams in mental pain, with the astral needles draining more and more of his astral energy.

That is, until Hal a minute later catches his breath to use his astral energy to turn into a shooting star. The surprised Sinestro is destroyed by the blast on Hal's way back for the stars, whose scream is only heard by Hal.

At the same time, across the cosmic Green Lantern battlefields…

In spite of the white aura Green Lanterns being so few in number left, their astral energy supercharged with Krona's astral energy more than makes up for it in the long run. With their growing hope against all odds, they blast and destroy twenty to forty green aura Green Lanterns with just a few of their energy constructs. Abin Sur goes down with misguided loyalty for Sinestro by Boodikka's literally many astral green hands. Boodikka chuckles a little to herself, "tell us not to think." Within a few minutes of the tables turning, only the white aura Green Lanterns remain triumphant.

At the same time, across the remains of thousands of worlds…

The Guardians of the Universe have managed to put billions of aliens into unconsciousness. Billions of alien cities are most likely in billions of pieces. Though as the Guardians of the Universe try to absorb the fallen aliens' astral energy into themselves, they encounter something even they haven't imagined.

All the unconscious aliens by this time have a universe wide network of ghostly red liquid like tubes stretching over all of their bodies. Most of the Guardians of the Universe shriek in mental overload as they're surprisingly zapped by Krona astral energy discharged from the same ghostly red liquid like tubes. Spirit Krona telepathically chuckles through their minds, "you like the power of my willpower, huh? Bet you're wishing now that you didn't."

Back on the fiery rock beings' planet, the only five remaining conscious beings on any planet's surface are interestingly in spirit Krona powered ghostly red auras. And these fiery rock beings including their leader by the name Atrocitus are the center of the shapechanging ghostly red liquid like tube network. Atrocitus declares, "as the Five Inversions, we will remake the universe into never-ending rage!" With the Five Inversions' network shapechanging rapidly to become a web styled cosmic sized sphere, it swiftly follows the Five Inversions on its way to the center of the universe.

Shortly following the creation of the Five Inversions…

By the time Hal gets out of the atmosphere, his astral energy supercharged with Krona's astral energy is drained to the point of needing to recharge. Then he and his universe wide cheering followers notice hundreds of guardian Oans coming right for them. That is, until the Five Inversions give the guardian Oans something more powerful for them to worry about. Boodikka sighs a little disappointed, "aww, it was just getting good."

Laira assures her, "oh, I don't think it's over yet."

Kilowog checks, "what are your orders, Green Lantern Hal?"

Hal chuckles a little with something in mind, "contact all the hopeful Green Lanterns left and tell them to follow my lead." The remaining hundred or so white aura Green Lanterns establish a open channel to Hal in the midst of the Guardians of the Universe's continued charge for them.

The Five Inversions had just a few minutes earlier been zapped by the Guardians of the Universe's astral energy discharges, who have appeared within the Five Inversions' astral energy network to weaken its structure and the Five Inversions through this attack.

In the rest of those minutes, the Five Inversions shriek in rage as the Guardians of the Universe pull them and the silent Parallax into themselves all at once to rapidly absorb them piece by piece. And especially with finding themselves in control of the Five Inversions' astral energy network, the Guardians of the Universe in seconds turn into dark red and dark yellow Power Battery lanterns.

The guardian Oans telepathically laughs back at Krona, "you forget that we have willpower too, Krona. But now we true Guardians of the Universe…will be the only ones left with willpower." Their Power Battery forms get ready to fire bright white light of their own.

Hal thought calls upon his miniature personal Power Battery to charge back up his ring. Hal chants along with the other ninety nine white aura Green Lanterns, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

They all turn into shooting stars at the speed of light, launching themselves at the center of the universe through the space-time continuum. This unexpected twist leaves the guardian Oan Power Batteries' focused bright white light energy beams without Green Lanterns to hit.

The Guardians of the Universe thought mutter in growing anger, "damn it: They're heading for the Continuum Orb!" Their Power Battery forms start generating enough bright white light around themselves to go after the Green Lanterns at the speed of light.

Spirit Krona chuckles again, "see you…somewhere in the space-time continuum." He vanishes from the Guardians of the Universe's senses.

At the speed of light…

Kilowog and Laira call out, "keep it together! Brace yourselves!" Bizarre time and space echoes and twists surround the Green Lanterns in a overlapping dimension tying time and space together. Several Green Lanterns at a time are either blasted to destruction by the pursuing red and yellow Power Batteries or taken away by a space-time continuum twist. One Green Lantern becomes a gray potato skinned Green Lantern by the name of Ermey from another time. Another becomes a more human like dark yellow version of the same Green Lantern. Screams are distorted into other sounds.

Fortunately though, some of the pursuing Power Batteries also fall to the power of the space-time continuum twists. Some become a ghostly yellow dragonfly like being called Parallax. Some become other swirling colors in the growing rainbow of astral energy colors, from black to blue.

The Green Power Battery and the Continuum Orb within is in sight in the relative present, with fifty Green Lanterns and Twenty Power Batteries remaining. Hal shouts, "together!" He fires his green astral energy at the Continuum Orb, along with the other forty nine Green Lanterns with him. The Continuum Orb explodes in pieces.

Many of its pieces become distorted in the shattering and incomprehensibly echoing space-time continuum, destroying many on both sides here. The images and voices become more and more complex to the point of everything becoming swirled around resurfacing bright white light.

The center of the Continuum Orb becomes a bodiless Green Lantern planet by the name of Mogo. Another Continuum Orb piece becomes a giant mostly pink worm made up of amoebas by the name of Morticoccus in a self destructive universe of its own. A third piece becomes a dark orange liquid like orb called the Universe Orb. A Green Lantern with long blond hair and a open faced red helmet by the name of Lyla catches it.

Hal sighs hard, "great! I break the universe when trying to save it."

Laira adds sadly, "it had good intentions though."

Lyla chuckles a little, "actually, this orb could help with that." Most of the twenty four Green Lanterns left realize what she means. Two guardian Oan Power Batteries become permanent Power Batteries of red and yellow. Spirit Krona becomes the destructive anti-matter universe by the name of Qward. The rest of the Guardians of the Universe become highly powerful villains across universes, one way or another.

Boodika starts to sigh sarcastically, "great plan. Why don't we just throw whatever that worm like…?!"

Kilowog points out, "you got a better idea?!" Together, the Green Lanterns here focus their astral energy on the Universe Orb. As countless copies of itself swirl across the space-time continuum, the original orb pushes away every other universe in the Multiverse besides the original universe. But unfortunately, Boodika and Kilowog along with ten other random Green Lanterns are taken away by the last time-space swirls.

Hal calls out, "Kilowog!"

Laira calls out, "Boodika!" The Multiverse is restored, but only twelve Green Lanterns remain unaffected. The Guardians of the Universe's headquarters has changed from light blue chambers to dark yellow stadiums. Lyla comforts Laira while Hal leads a group original universe check.

No one knows for sure what else across the Multiverse is altered, for the twelve Green Lanterns soon realize through accessing the holographic displays that they are alone. Yet, they now have all the time in their universe to change that for the better.

**The End Of This Universe…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
